The Morgan girls
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Life isn't as easy as parents. But being a dad raising up three girls isn't any easier as well. Next time, Henry should probably pick up a different day off :p.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is a story set 11 years after the season one finale. It's just a little something with a touch of humor (or I hope so). I had fun writing it, it was hilarious to picture the whole. _

_Also big thanks to my dear Wall, who suggested (without spoiling) the bunny part ;). _

_And once again, do not comment if you're going to hate on my English or hate at all. On this, enjoy it and thanks to the few ones who are still reading! _

* * *

**_A "peaceful" Saturday, November 2026_**

They were three! Three of them! Three mini Jos or most likely. Don't get him wrong, he loved them tons. He loved them more than anything and he wasn't going to let anyone get anywhere near them. But three of them were tiring and they now were the reason he did have white hair… Which he never had in the 200 years something he was immortal.

He and Jo have been in a relationship for 9 years which has been bliss all this time. They were married for the past 8 years and everything has been perfect ever since.

Abbie was 7, Elena was 5 and Liv… Liv the little devil was 3. Why the little devil? 3 years old was the wrong age, the age where they were saying no to everything and trying all sorts of experiments. Plus, compared to her sisters, Liv was a tough one, a big mix of him and Jo and mostly Jo's temper from her family's side it appears.

Abbie and Elena were going to school. Elena got in kindergarten in September and Abbie in 2nd grade. They were all smart girls and Abbie was maybe way too smart. Ahead of kids of her age but after all, she had good genes.

It was a Saturday and Henry had exceptionally taken a day off to spend some time with his girls. Besides, Abe wasn't in NYC this weekend so he couldn't watch over his "little sisters". Jo was working, she now was the lieutenant of the 11th and her services were required one weekend on two. So, he thought he would enjoy the perfect father/daughters time. Well, little did he know… Living life with three girls wasn't always easy especially when you were the only man in the family.

He was sitting on the couch and looked partially done with everything and everyone. He literally has spent his day yelling, screaming and grounding all three girls all day long.

It all started in the morning where for some reason Elena and Abbie were mad toward each other and the reason was stupid… Elena had slept with one of her sister's outfit and it wasn't to her liking… Henry did everything to convince his oldest, the outfit in question was now too tight for her she didn't want to hear the end of it.

During breakfast, Liv refused to eat her cereals and have been throwing all of it on her sisters who ended up arguing so loud he nearly broke a glass.

They cool down by lunch but now he has been hearing Elena and Abbie arguing all over again in their bedroom, so much for catching a break.

Sitting on the couch, he kept wondering what he did wrong his whole long life to deserve this. When Jo was around they were all little angels. He suspected that because they knew their mother was carrying a gun and was pretty badass so they were trying not to go beyond her limits as she was known to be very patient.

They might have heard her threatening him from time to time when he was trying to get himself in trouble during the cases.

So that's it, his daughters were thinking he was weak and were enjoying his "cool daddy" mode to do all sorts of stupidities.

His mind was screaming at his two firstborn "Oh my god, just shut up" but his mouth did none of it.

They eventually calmed down and he heard them playing with each other. He let out a breath and rubbed his forehead until he realized he wasn't hearing Liv at all.

He thought that she could have fallen asleep but it was unlikely. She was way too high to take a nap. He was hoping all this energy today would quickly put her to sleep tonight.

He moved from the couch and went to check on his youngest to see that she wasn't in her bedroom. He quickly glanced in his sister's room and his and Jo's room but no Liv to be found.

Then he heard a splash coming from the bathroom. He slowly walked toward it and stood frozen in front of it. What was he going to find behind that damn door?

He slowly opened it and refrained the urge to hang himself with the nearest towel.

Liv had her head nearly in the toilet bowl and apparently was having fun with one of her stuffed animals. She finally noticed her father's figure looking at her like he was going to pass out.

She slowly moved away from the bowl and gave him the best puppy's eyes, holding what appears to be a bunny. All wet.

She walked toward her father, that look never leaving her face. He hated the fact all three girls had gotten their mother's eyes, it was so easy for him to fall for this. Liv looked way more like him but still.

\- Bunny took a dip! – Liv said while handing Henry the poor stuffed animal and leaving the room like nothing ever happened

Henry inhaled. Put the bunny down on the shelf and using his best self-control, he tried so hard not to snap at Liv. Before she could reach the door, he took her in his arms, walked to her bedroom and sat her in her bed. He stood in the doorway.

\- Abbie! Elena! Watch your sister for a few minutes, please!

The two girls exited their room and nodded. Henry was glad this time they listened. So, he went back to the bathroom and locked himself in it. He took the bunny, sat on the toilets bowl and started screaming.

\- My goodness! They're going to end me for good! – he sighed and looked at the wet bunny – you have no idea how much I feel you dear!

He barely has been sitting for five minutes that a constant banging at the door startled him. He rolled his eyes. When was he going to have some peace today?

\- Dad! Get out!

It was Abbie and looking like a perfect copy of Jo, she could get anything she wanted from anyone. He groaned

\- Excuse me, but daddy's taking a poop there Abbie!

This obviously wasn't true but this was the only way to get at least 10 minutes break, through that whole crazy day.

How was Abe doing it when he had to watch them? Were they always so annoying or today was just a special day to piss him off?

Why weren't they like this when he and Jo were around and they were all spending quite lovely family moments? The thought of their soon teenage years crossed his mind and he quickly wiped it away. Wasn't the time to think about worse things.

He thought his daughter left to let him do a business he wasn't doing but after a sigh, he heard

\- No, I know you're not dad!

Damn it! She could be as bold as her mom. Or him… Both? He said the first thing that came to his mind

\- Would you like to come in and smell it perhaps? Can you just leave your dad alone for one minute?

He could totally picture his daughter's face as she didn't intend to move in front of that door

\- I know you're saying so we're leaving you alone. But dad! Come on! It's Liv! She's messing everything up!

Always the troublemaker. He wasn't going to tell her this, but he was quite certain, that side really came from his wife's genes, not his!

\- What on Earth is she doing? Didn't I tell you to watch over her?

Obviously now Abbie had lean against the door and somehow, he was trying not to laugh picturing her face when she was explaining something or when she was getting frustrated. She really was his wife's twin.

\- Huh yeah… But she doesn't really care. Also, she tried to bite me and Elena.

Henry raised up his head. Bite now? Was he raising a cannibal?

\- Then warn her if she keeps doing it, I'm going to ground her!

\- But dad I already did! And she doesn't want to hear it, I'm telling you she doesn't care!

He heard a loud thud and soon enough were followed by loud cries coming from both Liv and Elena.

Henry himself tried so hard not to cry. He didn't need a cure to find a way to die with these three.

"I would rather get hit by a truck right now"

Abbie was now back to banging on the door. She was done with her sisters and obviously needed someone with a higher authority to put an end to this. But even Henry himself thought he couldn't get control out of his girls.

It was too much. They have been testing his patience all day long, so much they probably have planned to do so when they woke up this morning. It was an all in one and he was going to lose it like he never did before.

He quickly exited the bathroom, nearly throwing Abbie at the other side of the hall and violently slammed the door. Abbie looked at her father and could tell he was holding up his rage. Her sisters were sure to get in trouble.

Henry stared at Abbie with the bunny in his hand. She knew it. She just knew it. They went too far. He took Abbie's hand and walked with her to Liv's room and he barged in quite brutally, startling his two other daughters. He threw the wet bunny on Liv's bed. Walked in the center of the room and couldn't just help what was happening

\- All of you! Shut up! Now!

All three girls remained completely dumbfounded. Abbie was probably less because she knew her father would lose it but still, she didn't expect it to yell that way. It was so unlike him that she stood frozen in the doorway.

\- If I hear one more word, one more scream or one more cry, I'm throwing all of you in the river to join Mister Bunny in his dip, am I clear enough?

He was mad but deep down he wanted to laugh so hard because his little trick worked. All three girls were now speechless. Liv who usually was trying to get over everyone's head wasn't even blinking.

\- Abbie! Homework! Elena, living room! As for you Liv, you are grounded and if you happen to leave your room until I tell you so, this is just going to get longer!

He stared at all three of them. One day, he would have to remind them of this moment especially Liv.

\- It all takes effect, now!

Since the beginning of the day, this was probably the first he was seeing them moving that fast. Abbie didn't even wait for her dad to say anything more, she was off in a flash to do her homework.

Elena quickly ran to the living room and Liv just put herself in a corner with a couple of toys and started playing with them, not facing the door.

Henry smiled and half-closed the door and if she was leaving it he would know.

He could finally catch a real break.

**###**

Later that day, when Jo came home; what she heard was basically the sound of crickets chirping.

\- Hey everyone! I'm home!

Nobody moved so she walked in the hall to the living room and smiled at the picture she was seeing.

Her three daughters were watching TV in each other arms and weren't moving at all. The funniest part was Elena and Liv both sucking on their thumbs. Abbie waved at her mom

\- Hi mom!

Jo walked toward them and kissed them each in the forehead and walked toward the kitchen where her husband was cooking. The dryer was on and didn't seem to have a lot in it considering the sound it was making.

She gave a quick peck to her husband

\- Hmm, it smells so good! It's so quiet out there, I wouldn't think I was in the right home! What happened? How was your day with the girls?

She could feel her husband tensed by the question. She bit on her lips. Their daughters probably sent him in the river or close enough.

\- Let's say I'm enjoying every bit of silence I've been getting for the past two hours!

Before Jo could say anything, Liv who eavesdropped the last two words said

\- Bunny took a dip!

Jo looked over in the living room and looked at her husband

\- What does that even mean?

Henry just shook his head

\- Long story! The reason why the dryer is on! I'll explain tonight!

\- I'll see!

Jo leaned on the counter and stared at her husband. After 8 years of marriage, he still managed to drive her wild, everywhere, in everything… She grinned. She wasn't going to complain about a specific area. It gave them three daughters and maybe…

She cleared her throat

\- Well speaking of stories… I've got something important to tell you!

Henry slowly raised his eyes to look at her… He knew that tone! He heard it three times… Please do not…

\- After work, I stopped by for a doctor's appointment. It was supposed to be a regular check-up but I've done a few blood tests a few days ago because I figured my iron was really low… So, I hope we're going to have enough room for a 4th…

Henry dropped his spoon in the pan and he blurted out before he could even stop it

\- Oh, for god's sake! No!

* * *

**Author's note**: _To me and according to Matt Miller, Jo and Henry were going to be together at the end of s2, so I tried to think about the fact Henry would certainly propose at the end of s3 and currently, we would be starting s5 so I think Jo could have been very pregnant and give birth by the mid-season. (It was clear enough they were going to build a family just with the clues we got in s1) and we would have seen that because the show was going in that direction, it's obvious. _

_Now, in the headcanon of my story, Jo and Henry are living a few blocks close to the shop. They got themselves a lovely apartment, big enough to raise their three children but after the announcement, they would probably be moving in something quite bigger. Also, Jo is 4 months pregnant already, she just didn't think she was this time and didn't really get any symptoms. And yes, Abe is still alive and still in good shape. _

_Henry loves his daughters but they drive him crazy and life with four women in the house isn't always easy, poor guy XD. _

_And the 4th one would be the only one boy Henry would give her :D _

_PS: I'm probably going to write some more stories about their family. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So I wasn't supposed to write another chapter but I've been asked to make a sequel so yeah here it is. Hope you'll enjoy and thank you for your reviews :) _

* * *

Henry then realized he really spoke his mind out loud, with the way his wife was glaring at him.

He tried not to roll his eyes for the trillion times today

\- Well… Then, I hope it's a boy this time because I don't think I can't take this anymore.

Jo looked at the living room and stared back at her husband

\- Wow! The girls must have done quite the number on you, for you to say that.

He rubbed his forehead

\- I don't know how you do it when you have a day off or even how Abe does it but they did test my patience today.

Jo chuckled

\- Well, that's because, you always were a cool dad, Henry. Girls know I'm stricter with them. Even Abe told me you weren't that much stricter back in the days. You were always such a cool dad, I'm not surprised they played with you today.

Henry wondered what the hell did that mean

\- Wait, I'm not always a cool dad.

The way his wife was staring at him said otherwise

\- Maybe with Lucas but you melt with your children, it's a fact. I'm glad you lost it today, they're going to learn not to mess with their cool daddy.

She walked toward him and kissed him on the lips. Henry sighed and put his hand over her stomach.

\- How long it has been?

\- Apparently four months. I just didn't get any warning signs this time and probably thought we were good with three. We didn't have time to do an ultrasound. I have an appointment next week.

Henry pursed his lips. He wasn't going to wait a week to know the gender of that 4th baby. He honestly didn't know how he would react if this was to be another girl. He looked at the living room where everything has been quiet since the beginning of the evening since he really got upset and no sound was to be heard. His daughters were everything to him and he was hoping for them to grow up as badass and beautiful as their mother. They were already on their way to. The thought of Liv becoming a cop one day crossed his mind. The troublemaker she was, he had no doubt she would probably be following on her mom's steps. Or maybe his... Because he really did have a way of finding trouble... Though he was never going to confess that. He grinned. What a family he had.

Jo teased

\- I know that look! That's the look you had when I first told you I was pregnant and you were so excited you wanted to take care of the pregnancy on your own… That included doing the ultrasound.

He gave her a sarcastic look and she laughed

\- Am I right?

He nodded.

\- Listen, honey! I love you! I love our girls but as you said, they did a number on me today and this was another level of patience. Liv is one of the kind. But since you're already that ahead in the pregnancy, I would love to do that ultrasound to make sure we're not going to…

He saw the look on his wife's face

\- What are you going to do if we get another little Jo?

He had no answer to this but his face spoke volume. Jo laughed and slapped his shoulder.

\- Don't worry! To be honest… After three of them, I would like a boy for a change. And I think we're going to stop after this.

Henry knew how fertile Jo was for her to get pregnant every two years… But he was to be blamed somehow… Also, they had a very very active sexual life even with three children.

But his wife had something in mind with the way her eyes were darting into the empty space.

\- Jo, you're fertile, I guess we should start using some… birth control then!

Using a condom always been off-limits. They were married after all. But if this was the only way to prevent six more children. Jo had stopped the pill a long time ago, when she started dating Henry, to be honest, and she wasn't going back to it, she wasn't missing it.

Jo sighed

\- I'm probably going to get my tubes tied! We have three and a four to be. I think it's better than I ever imagined. I never expected to have such a big family and well after I'm…

She saw the look on Henry's face and she knew it was the sensitive matter, so better not mention it yet, she wasn't old enough for this.

\- Anyway, both our four children are going to keep on the legacy of the Morgan family with you so I'm not worried about this.

Henry knew she was right. It was better than he expected; plus, they were lucky enough to still have Abe around. And it was a new challenge for him, and a tough one mind you.

He wrapped his wife in his arms and rubbed her belly.

\- Then if you feel like doing it, do it, darling! You are right! We have a big family and it's more than we both expected. I guess we can try and deal with that last one now.

She smiled and they were about to kiss when the dryer went off. Jo moved from Henry's arms to finally get to know the story about the bunny but when she removed it from the dryer, she realized its body was unattached to its head.

She chewed on her lips

\- Huh, Henry! You might want to put that bunny in a bag!

He frowned

\- Why?

She removed the stuffed animal from the dryer with his body in one hand and his head in another.

\- Oh, my God! – Henry cringed – how did this even happen? I did everything right!

Jo looked at the label at the back

\- Erm… You should have looked better! That thing wasn't supposed to get in a dryer. In a washer, not a dryer.

Henry knew this day sucked from the moment his girls tried and tried all over again to get on his nerves but this was probably the cherry on top.

\- I guess… We can put it in a bag and find an excuse for Liv!

It sounded wrong in his mind and so did in Jo's. She shook her head.

\- She's not going to like it

\- I know… But how do you think she would react once she finds out about his fatal fate?

They didn't even have time to find a proper solution that Liv barged into the kitchen

\- Dyer finished! I want bunny! He clean now!

Obviously, Henry didn't have time to hide the said bunny and with her height, Liv reached exactly right at her father's hands and the first thing she saw was her bunny without its head.

She slowly raised her watery eyes toward her parents. Jo flinched… She knew what was going to happen and both her ears and Henry's along with her sisters weren't ready to hear the tantrum she was about to throw.

Before Henry could explain, before Jo could take her in her arms, telling her everything will be all right, Liv started to violently scream and cry, so much the rest of the building could be thinking, the children were being tortured.

Henry groaned

\- And here we go again!

He turned back to his pans, dropped the bunny and its head to the floor, making his daughter crying even louder. Jo glared at her husband! She took Liv in her arms.

\- It's all right baby! Don't worry we're going to fix Mr. Bunny.

That didn't seem to calm her down and she cried louder

\- I WANT BUNNY! I WANT HIM! GIVE ME, BUNNY! BUNNY DON'T HAVE HEAD!

She cried more. If her youngest has been acting that way all day long, she could understand why her husband was so done! She definitely was going to get her tubes tied after the birth of their last one.

Nothing seemed to be stopping Liv. The more she was looking at the bunny, the more she was crying. Also, it probably had to do with the fact it was scaring her off without its head.

Elena and Abbie walked into the kitchen to see the mess that was going on. Abbie looked at the poor bunny.

\- What happened to him? Did you murder him, mom?

Jo remained dumbfounded. Excuse me? When did her firstborn learn such manners anyway?

\- No… Abbie! Where does that come from?

She shrugged

\- I don't know you tell me, you're the cop!

\- Well, ask your father, he was the one in charge of you today!

Henry slowly turned around and faked the best smile he could. Liv kept crying and her sisters seem pretty done with her too.

Jo didn't know what to do. They could have chosen to throw the bunny, that's what her mom used to do when their toys couldn't be used anymore… Her mom. She was good at fixing this. Jo could sew but put a head back was a rather complicated matter, even for Henry. Considering the fact, she had a crying toddler in her arms and they weren't close to having dinner if nothing was fixed, they would be dealing all night long with her, it was obvious she wouldn't sleep until that bunny was back with her.

This was the only back-up plan. She put Liv down next to her sisters and she wasn't done crying.

\- Bunny! I want bunny!

Abbie and Elena looked at each other and knew it was their cue to leave. They didn't want to get themselves in trouble by standing in the way.

Jo stopped them before they went back to the living room

\- Girls! While your dad and I are fixing the situation with your sister, how about you just go take a bath? I'll join you shortly but right now, I have to take care of this.

Abbie looked at Elena and took her hand

\- Okay! Let's go, Elena, we can play mermaids and pirates in the bath!

Henry yelled at them

\- Do not throw water everywhere or I'm going to make you clean it!

The look his daughters gave him totally reminded him of his wife years ago when he went behind her back for a lot of things.

He stared back at his wife who was pretty much giving him the same look

\- Jo, please, do not look at me like that! It's not entirely my fault!

She rolled her eyes

\- Henry! I know they weren't easy with you! But I think they got their lesson.

\- BUNNY!

Jo startled! She wasn't sure all the screaming and crying parts were coming from any of them. But again, Liv had the Martinez Spanish blood running through her veins.

\- Mommy's gonna take care of bunny, sweetheart! Don't worry! You need to stop crying or Mr. Bunny is going to be sad!

Liv wiped her face and really Jo refrained the urge to laugh. Liv looked as messy as she used to before she met Henry.

\- Mr. Bunny sees doctor?

Jo found this quite ironical since Henry was the doctor here.

\- Yes, he's going to see the doctor and he's going to be healed! You don't have to cry, baby! Would you like to wait for Mr. Bunny in the living room?

Liv sniffled and nodded

\- That's a good girl! Go watch TV honey, Mr. Bunny will be back soon.

Henry was envious about how easily his wife was handling Liv. The bond she had with her daughters was really precious and he would never get tired of watching them.

Once the toddler was out of sight, Jo turned around to glare at him. His daughters were already mad but now he managed to piss his wife off and in her state, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea, he lived it the past three times.

\- I know that look and it's not a good one! What do you want me to do?

Jo sighed

\- Nothing! I'm not skilled enough to sew that head back and neither are you. I know someone who can do it because if we don't, we're going to have to deal with a crying toddler all night long and trust me you don't want this! – she stopped and kept staring at her husband like she was going to send him in the river – I take it she didn't take a nap today, right?

Henry didn't answer but he didn't need to. Jo knew her daughter and she was overtired. If she wasn't that mad about getting her bunny, pretty sure she would have skipped dinner.

\- Jo, all of them were too hyped today in case you haven't noticed. I have to confess it's not always easy being the only man in the house.

Jo tilted her head to the side and smiled

\- I know honey! You're very brave and don't worry you're an amazing dad. They just wanted to test your patience today, see if you were going to act or not and I'm glad you did because they wouldn't have done that all day long with me. Anyway, let me give a call to my mom!

Henry knitted his eyebrow together

\- Your mom?

\- Yes! She's the only one who can fix this situation.

Jo grabbed her phone

\- Hello?

\- Hi mom! It's Jo! Huh, sorry to bother at dinner time but I need you to get in here ASAP, it's a matter of life or death!

Jo could totally picture Isabel's face

\- Hmm, what did Liv do this time?

It was no surprise that every time something wrong was happening with their children, it was most of the time, Liv's fault.

Jo scratched her head. Her mom had raised her and both her older siblings so she knew a thing or two about living a life with three children.

\- Long story short, her bunny took a bath in the toilets and Henry put it in the dryer and its head fell off… Now we're stuck with a crying toddler and Henry watched the girls today and he had a rough day with them and especially Liv as you must have guessed!

\- Ese niño es tan problemático!

\- Yes, I know! I hope she'll get wiser when she grows up but well she's just 3 so that's her time.

\- Well, she follows her mother's steps. You were like her too at her age, so I can see a lot of her in you.

\- I wasn't always a troublemaker mom!

\- Yeah but 3 was your age too!

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Whatever! So, can you come over? Please! Because I had a tough day at work too and I would like Liv to have a good night's sleep tonight and with her damn bunny so she can give Henry and I a break, especially Henry who's close to getting a burn-out.

\- You're lucky I don't have anything to do anymore and no children to watch when I'm not babysitting yours or your sister's.

Jo frowned! Her sister's children were teens.

\- Mom! Ana and Sacha are 14 in case you forgot!

She heard a loud silence and her mom clearing her throat

\- Just let me put a coat on and I'm on my way!

\- Thank you, mom, you're going to save us the troubles and one sleepless night!

**###**

2h later and a bunny with a new head, and everybody finally sitting for dinner

\- Here it is mi cariño! Take your bunny back!

Isabel handed the bunny to Liv who finally managed to smile after whining all evening long

\- Bunny! Yayyy! Bunny

She hugged the bunny against her chest, her face was glowing but it was obvious she was exhausted with her sleepy red eyes.

\- Liv! What do we say? – Henry asked

She hugged her grandmother and kissed her cheek

\- Thak you ganny!

\- You're welcome, my little angel!

Jo and Henry had invited Isabel to have dinner with them and Abbie and Elena were thrilled to have their grandma over even though she had spent most of the time sewing the bunny's head back, in front of Liv who wasn't to let this one go and was barely eating.

After dinner, Isabel needed to go back to Harlem and Liv was now finally calm in her father's arms, not letting go of her bunny.

Abbie and Elena shared a very needed hug with their grandma

\- Are we going to see you anytime soon, grandma? – Abbie asked

\- You can come every time you want at my house girls! I shall take you some weekends, I'm sure your parents will love that.

She winked at her daughter and her son-in-law. They all waved goodbye and Jo stared at all her children. Eventually, they would have to tell their daughters, another one would be added to their family, just not tonight.

\- Now that everyone is quiet, how about you two help your father with the dishes while I'm giving a bath to Liv?

Abbie and Elena nodded vigorously

\- Yes! Let's do this! – Elena chanted

\- Can I wash it? And Elena can wipe? Dad, you can help, right?

He smiled! They had driven him wild all day long but they were adorable and very helpful little girls.

\- I will! Let's give a break to mommy with your sister.

Henry handed Liv to Jo who brought her in the bathroom, even though the toddler was already half asleep.

**###**

Later that night, when the girls were finally asleep when Henry climbed into bed, he just crashed his whole body on it and had no intention to stand up from the position he was in. Which was his head buried in the mattress and his legs half pending at the end of the bed.

Jo walked shortly after him and burst into laughing

\- Oh, honey! You survived! You've known worse than that!

She joined him in the bed and made sure he was looking at her. He was exhausted. Even more than when he was working.

\- I know! But they were one hell of a case! I guess, from now on I'm going to refrain myself to take a day off on a weekend. I'm taking on your mom's offer any day of the week.

Jo gently pushed him with her shoulder when he finally sat tight in the bed.

\- At least we solved everything and I'm sure you didn't do that bad. I told you, you're a great dad! And speaking of, do you want to know the gender of our last one?

Henry frowned

\- I thought you told me you don't know yet?

\- I don't! But since you told me you were going to do the ultrasound.

She looked under the bed and grabbed all his material.

\- Here! You can do it! I'm looking forward to knowing which one we're going to have.

\- Huh! Well, but it's better to do this in my lab, Jo. I'll have everything settle… And truth to be told… I don't have any energy left for this tonight. I guess we can wait tomorrow… Unless you're going to send me in the river for not doing so?

She rolled her eyes

\- Come on now! Yeah, it can wait tomorrow then! It was a long day at work too. And I needed to show around to a new detective along with dealing with paperwork so yeah.

They lied down and Jo rested her head on her husband's chest. He absently stroked her belly.

And before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep. Jo was about to say something but when she noticed her husband was already sleeping, she just softly smiled and quickly kissed his lips.

\- Life isn't really with the Morgan girls!

* * *

**Author's note**: _for the sake of the story, I'm pretending Henry can't sew complicated stuff like putting a bunny's head back on its body. Though we have no idea if he can but since he can do everything and considering he can do it with his corpses, lol._

_Also, all the names for Jo's family are my personal headcanon, you can find them in most of my stories, just like their children anyway. __And I __ don't need to explain but we know for a fact Jo is from Harlem so, in all my stories, I'm keeping her mom there. _

_Ana and Sacha are Clara's kids (Jo's sister) and if they are teens in that story, it's because let's say at the time of season 1 they were probably Liv's age (and yes they're twins). _

_Speaking of, I once wrote about the four times Jo gave birth so if you want to have a better idea about how Liv was already a troublemaker even in her mother's womb._


End file.
